A Cloud's Shadow
by jokergirl2001
Summary: It's considered highly rude to start a story from the middle. But well, starting from the beginning would be too bothersome for me. Nara!SI!OC
1. Chapter 1

Yoshino was worried.

Well, she was pretending to be fine but Shikarai knew she wasn't. He's known the woman his older brother married for almost his whole career as a shinobi and the commander of the Chunin. He could spot her true feelings a mile away, even when she hid them.

Truthfully, Shikarai was worried about his older brother too.

But what could he do? He couldn't bring back the man's dead pawns. He couldn't even save his own precious people.

Every Nara were geniuses. That was just a fact, despite how arrogant it sounded.

Regardless, Shikarai had went out to get his brother anyway. If not for Yoshino's sake, then for Shikaku's own sake.

Shikarai didn't even blink as his brother suddenly looked over to face him from his spot in front of the memorial stone.

"Shikarai...what do you want?"

Shikarai half smiled, "Got any cigarettes to spare?"

Just like that, his older brother dug into his pockets and produced a pack.

Shikarai took one of the cancer sticks, not that he's ever seen that desease in the world he lived in, but he wouldn't stop referring to the cancer sticks as such.

He could feel Shikaku's intense stare as he lit the stick and took a drag from it.

Inhale.

Exhale.

"Bothersome," Shikarai finally muttered as he met his brother's gaze, "What?"

Shikarai hated standing in front of the memorial stone. It was just a reminder of the people he wasn't able to save despite working hard every damned day.

"I heard about Obito."

A stupid sentence strung together by four equally stupid words.

Truly, the sentence shouldn't have had much effect on him considering the boy wasn't even _his_ student or his responsibility.

The boy was supposed to be just a stranger to him. A future enemy to defeat in less than two decades.

 _"Rai-sensei! Look, look! I finally mastered that jutsu you showed me!"_

 _"Rai-sensei...what's your nindo?"_

 _"Ne, Rai-sensei? Do you think Rin-chan will ever like me instead of Bakashi?"_

 _"Hokage! That's my goal. It's not a dream. I am going to become Hokage!"_

Yet...

Why?

Why did it feel like he lost his son?

"I'm sorry," Shikaku apologized, looking guilty.

A bitter chuckle escaped Shikarai's lips.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too," Shikarai wasn't sure to who he was apologizing.

"Shikarai, look-"

"Yoshino's worried," Shikarai cut off his brother, letting the cancer stick fall down and hit the ground, "You should come home for once. Especially now that you're not out on the field."

And really, it was rare for all three of them to be off at the same time. Even though he was set to go back on the frontlines tomorrow with Kushina.

Shikaku frowned at him.

Shikarai sent his older brother a look.

Finally, Shikaku sighed, "How troublesome," he started walking back to the compound.

Shikarai glanced at the Memorial Stone, easily locating Obito's name.

It didn't belong there.

 _"R-Rai...sensei...look after 'em for m-me...Bakashi...and Rin-chan...p-please..."_

Fuck.

Shikarai willed away the memory of a boy burried by boulders from his mind.

He willed away the forced smile Obito had given his teammates.

He willed away the sobs Obito had finally choked out when his teammates left.

He willed away how the boy, not even thirteen yet, had desperately cried about not wanting to die.

He willed away the butt of his kunai knocking the boy out before he too left the boy.

All alone.

"You can't hate Namikaze forever, you know? The man's torn up in guilt enough already. Besides, holding a grudge would be too troublesome."

Shikarai was well aware of that.

He was a genius. He knew rationally that he would have to put up with Namikaze eventually.

And well, his anger was justified in his opinion. He told the man not to take Team Seven out to the Kannabi bridge mission. Forced the man to take another mission. Yet, Namikaze had somehow manage to disobey his order without really going against him.

Jiraiya's orders overruled his after all.

But.

Stupid and childishly, Shikarai couldn't help but cling to the bitter hatred he was feeling.

He knew he couldn't hate the man forever. The man was after all his best friend's boyfriend.

As he walked back home, he was comforted by the fact that Obito wasn't really dead despite being buried beneath the ground two weeks ago.

* * *

"So then the little brat yanked my hair!"

For the first time in what felt like forever, Shikarai laughed.

It was quiet, considering they were two hour's away from the front line. They were backup. A deadly unit consisting of a powerhouse and a strategist. Brains and brawns if you will. But what made them unique was that Kushina had brains and Shikarai also had brawns.

Perfect for the battlefield they would be facing.

Two weeks ago, Konoha was still fighting against Iwa. Until Obito's death triggered a complete massacre.

Now, Konoha was focusing on the relatively tamed front lines of Kumogakure who was too stubborn to give up despite their dwindling forces.

"Oii, it's not funny, dattebane!"

Shikarai managed a crook smile at his best friend, "Mikoto's little weasel's quite the daring boy, isn't he?"

Kushina's face softened.

Shikarai thought of dozens of reasons why. A force of habit that most Nara admitted to sharing.

"Yeah," Kushina agreed, grabbing a piece of her red locks, "It must be weird for the poor boy to have a godmother with _red_ hair."

Shikarai stopped, causing Kushina to do so too.

He didn't care if there was a war going on.

The war be damned.

Kushina's self esteem was the most important thing to him right now.

"Beautiful red hair," he corrected her as he grabbed a piece of her locks.

He brought it to his nose, exhaling the scentless hair. He wondered if after the war was over she'd use the same shampoo she used to use.

"I-I have a boyfriend, dattebane!"

Chuckling, Shikarai easily side stepped the panicked kick Kushina had sent his way.

"I know," Shikarai assured, poking the Uzumaki gently on her forehead.

He was merciful enough not to point out the small flush she gained from the action.

Yeah, Kushina Uzumaki was in love with Minato Namikaze.

But once upon a time, she had been in love with Shikarai Nara.

"Shika, why...why don't you ever want kids?"

Shikarai sighed at the expected question, knowing that Kushina had wanted to know the answer to that for years.

It was after all the reason for their break up.

Kushina deserved an answer.

But she'd have to wait.

Because they had company.

"Bothersome," Shikarai muttered as he and Kushina leaped away to another branch, narrowly avoiding a fist.

"Who the hell is this?" Kushina asked staring at who Shikarai recognized to be the future Raikage.

Instead of answering, Shikarai shoved Kushina off the branch and followed suit.

They both landed on the ground, Kushina glancing at the spot they were just on to see another Kumo-nin.

"That's...!"

Shikarai nodded at Kushina's tensed form.

Of course Kushina would know who Killer Bee was. She had a habit of keeping tabs on her fellow Jinchuriki to the best of her abilities.

"Shika?"

Shikarai didn't dare to look at Kushina as their two opponents also landed on the ground across from them.

"I'm guessing they were sent as a hard hiting surprise and retreat squad while the battle's going on."

"Judging by how tense they just became, it looks like you're right, dattebane..."

Shikarai didn't say anything as A stood straight and looked at them with a determined expression.

(By then it was too late already, the shadows had already trapped them.)

"Konoha's Hot Blooded Red Habanero and Rai no O," A stated their respective tittles, "If you two were to die today, the war would turn back in our favor."

Kushina laughed, causing A to glare.

"The only one who will die today is you idiots," Kushina boasted.

Never take too long to attack a Nara, especially when there were silhoutes all around you.

As a little proof to prove Kushina's boast, Shikarai seeped a little bit of Lightning natured chakra into the shadow that had the two Kumo-nin immobilized.

"How about a proposal?" He drawled to the shocked Kumo-nin.

Excuse the pun.

"Shikarai!" Kushina sternly looked at him.

"I'll let you two go and you can both just retreat. Consider it a mission failed. Kushina here will check if you two really do retreat."

Kushina perked up a bit, despite really not approving what he was doing.

"You..you have killed shinobi half my age and younger without batting an eyelash," A evenly said, "Why would you spare me?"

Shikarai paused at the question.

Indeed.

Why?

He's killed thousands by now. Elderly, women, children. By now, he would consider himself jaded enough to kill anyone if they even looked at him or his precious people the wrong way.

Shikarai muttered a bothersome under his breath as he glanced at Killer Bee before looking back at A.

"I have a brother too, you know? He's bothersome, but he's family. I'd do anything for him. And...I think you'd do the same for yours."

Shikarai didn't know how long he and A stared at each other before A nodded.

Releasing his Shadow Possession Jutsu, Shikarai warily watched as the two brothers retreated.

Maybe he wasn't so jaded after all.

"...that was unexpected," Kushina said after a moment, giving him an asessing look.

"Hmm?"

"I just don't understand you sometimes Shikarai."

"That's the point, 'Shina."

They didn't say anything after that.

They just waited for a while to make sure A and Killer Bee had held up their part of the deal before heading out to battle.

This time, Shikarai didn't even think twice as he mowed down shinobi after shinobi.

It was war.

He couldn't show mercy all the time.

* * *

Shikarai really didn't know how he managed to find himself in awkward situations upon returning to his home after a long battle.

It had started out simple enough, with Kushina asking to stay over for a bit until Minato returned. Why? The dense redhead had somehow managed to lose her house keys in a battlefield.

Who even brought housekeys to war was simply a mystery to Shikarai.

"I'm back," he calmly stated taking off his sandals.

"I'm here too!" Kushina happily exclaimed already bounding through the halls towards the kitchen.

Shikarai shoved his hands in his pockets and followed after.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he couldn't help but still in surprise.

Because there at the table sat Mikoto Uchiha.

He felt the urge to back away and just go sleep over at Choza's. His brother in all but blood.

But before he could, Mikoto was smiling at him.

Inside his pockets, he clenched his fingers into a fist.

"Mikoto, what's up?" He casually asked, keeping his voice casual.

He didn't want Mikoto to know how much her presence affected him.

"Shikarai, it's been a while. How have you been?"

Shikarai shrugged in response, ignoring Kushina's confused look and Yoshino's worried one.

"Yoshino," the Nara looked at his sister in law, deciding to avoid the Uchiha for now, "I'm going over to Choza's for a drink."

"Shikara..." Yoshino frowned, "Will you be back for diner?"

Shikarai nodded, "I'll bring something sweet," he promised before looking over at Kushina and Mikoto, "I'll leave you girls to it."

"Actually," Mikoto quietly interjected, effectively halting Shikarai's attempt fleeing, "I came by to talk to you."

Shikarai raised an eyebrow.

He hadn't seen Mikoto since Obito's death and now she wanted to talk?

"Right now?"

Mikoto nodded, "It's about Obito."

Of course.

Everything was about Obito.

Whenever someone talked to him, the boy always seemed to come up.

Shikarai really hated that. But he endured. He was a shinobi after all.

"What about him?"

"His belongings."

Shikarai narrowed his eyes, "Talk to Minato then."

Usually, when an orphan died, his or her possessions were handed over to their sensei or legal guardian.

In this case, Minato was Obito's sensei, meaning Minato had to decide what to do with Obito's stuff.

"I did."

Shikarai fought back a wince at Mikoto's blunt admission.

"He however signed everything over to you."

Shikarai tsk-ed and walked away, tired of Mikoto's tone.

In fact, everyone seemed to speak to him in that tone.

Secretly urging him to just go ease Minato's guilt.

Normally, Shikarai would have just sorted out his problems by getting drunk with the person he was in an argument with. By the next day they would be good again.

But this time he wanted Minato to come to him.

To face him.

Maybe even receive a verbal beatdown from him.

Then Shikarai would consider doing what everyone was expecting him to do.

For now however, he wanted to go get drunk and maybe pretend he was back in New York.

Maybe he'd even bump into Inoichi or Choza and convince them to get hammered with him.

Too bad Shikaku was busy with strategy meetings, otherwise he would have gotten dragged along too.

Shikarai did end up bumping into someone.

But he wasn't Inoichi or Choza.

He was Kakashi Hatake.

"Oi, why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Shikarai carefully asked, seeing how panicked and pale Kakashi was.

"It's Rin! She got kidnapped."

Shikarai felt the world stop spinning for a moment.

However, he wasn't stunned for long.

He was a Nara.

"Where. Why. Who. When. How."

Kakashi's panicked face seemed to ease a bit as he fell into standard protocol.

"Edge of the Eastern forest. Unknown. Kiri-nin. Twenty minutes ago. Surprise attack."

Shikarai took in the information.

The only thing he didn't understand was...

"Why didn't you follow?"

"Father ordered me to get back up."

Oh.

"Sakumo-sensei went after them?"

Kakashi nodded.

Shikarai automatically found himself relaxing a bit as he bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground.

A cloud of smoke quickly appeared and vanished, revealing a pair of cat-sized weasels. Unlike normal weasels, the two had silver and gold colored fur respectively.

"Sei, Ikiru," Shikarai acknowledged their presence.

"Rai-rai!" They chirped in unison.

"You got candy?" Sei, the gold colored one, asked.

"Actually, I need you two to do something for me."

"For candy?" Ikiru, the silver colored one, asked.

Shikarai nodded.

"What do ya need?!" Both eagerly exclaimed.

"Sei, go get Inoichi. Ikiru, you go get Choza. Tell them it's a rescue mission and then track me down near the Eastern forest."

"Got it!"

"Be back in a jiffy!"

The two weasels quickly scattered.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi perked up, looking at Shikarai intensely.

Originally, Shikarai was going to tell Kakashi to stay behind. He didn't want the rescue mission to end with Kakashi killing Rin. Even if it was an accident.

But he doubted Kakashi would stay behind.

"Let's go save Rin."

He'd do right by Obito.

Besides, it was getting too bothersome to not actively do anything with the knowledge he possessed.

* * *

 _ **Chapter End.**_

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** hehehe, so why am I starting a new fanfic again, you may wonder? Easy. I'm not. This is actually one of my old works, which has been resting in my documents for almost a year already. And seeing as I don't have time to update (school exams), I decided to post this up. _


	2. A Nara always Keeps their Promise (pt 1)

**Chapter Two:**

 _A Nara Always keeps their promise part one._

* * *

It took Shikarai and Kakashi roughly three hours to arrive from the point further away from the edge of the Eastern forest where Rin was kidnapped to where the Kiri-nin were currently hiding out in a cave that was connected to a river. If the Kiri-nin had gone further ahead, they would be at the Valley of the End. It would have been more difficult if that were the case, if only because the Valley of the End offered the Kiri-nin more environmental advantage.

Here, while the Kiri-nin did have a river, the Konoha-nin had their forest. Not to mention, Inoichi was proficient in Water nature techniques. Choza while not really having a specific Chakra Nature could hold his own with Earth based jutsus. Sakumo was renowned for his lethal Lightning release and Kakashi's wasn't anything to scoff at either, especially when it came to his chidori. Shikaku himself took after his teacher's proficiency with Lightning, in addition to Wind release. If they needed Fire, he was sure that Kakashi could provide a scorching Fireball.

"Why aren't we attacking them?" Kakashi quietly asked, hand on his tanto.

Shikarai shook his head, motioning for Kakashi to stay put. "You feel that, right?"

Kakashi tensely nodded, "The ominous chakra coming from the cave. It's exactly why we should take them out quickly."

Shikarai really needed a cigarette right about now. "Bothersome," he had to remind himself that even though Kakashi's sensei was Minato who was Kushina's boyfriend, Minato didn't exactly tell his students important stuff.

Such as what a Tailed Beast's chakra feels like, just so they wouldn't freak out in case Kushina ever borrows chakra from the Kyuubi. Though, Shikarai was sure Kushina would rather die than tap into a Tailed Beast's chakra. It was always a source of frustration for Shikarai.

"That chakra belongs to a Tailed Beast."

Kakashi's eye widened.

"Did you finish the perimeter check Sakumo-sensei?" Shikarai drawled seconds before Sakumo softly landed next to them. He almost snickered at how Kakashi slightly startled in surprise.

"Two squads inside. The first squad who kidnapped Nohara-chan. The second squad is sealing the Tailed Beast inside her. Eight Kiri-nin in total."

Shikarai took in the information with a distracted nod. "Anything else?"

"The members from the sealing squad...they're not armed enough for a full on assault."

Shikarai shared a glance with Sakumo. Their eyes silently told each other the same thing. _They're on a suicide mission._

A wry smile twitched up Shikarai's mouth. "It makes things easier for us then."

"I don't get it. Why seal a Tailed Beast inside of Rin? Why in the Land of Fire?" Kakashi asked.

"It's a war tactic," Shikarai answered while motioning Kakashi to be quiet.

The Nara narrowed his eyes as the squad that kidnapped Rin took guard at the entrance of the cave.

 _'The sealing squad knows that it's a suicide mission. But the other squad doesn't. Bothersome.'_

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Sakumo hold Kakashi still just as Choza and Inoichi quietly slid down next to them. Knowing that now that the group was bigger they would be easily spotted, Shikarai motioned for them to fall back a bit, just enough to keep hidden behind trees and bushes. And also enough to quietly converse without fear of being heard.

He also mentally noted to talk to Sakumo about teaching Kakashi some basic sensing.

"When I saw Ikiru, I expected a night out drinking our sorrows," Choza wistfully said.

Inoichi nodded in agreement.

"Trust me, that's what I wanted before this mess popped up," Shikarai wryly informed. "A squad of Kiri-nin took one of Minato's students to seal a Tailed Beast into her," he gave a short version of the story, knowing his friends would connect the dots.

"Oh my..." Choza trailed off, an almost haunted look on his face.

"That method hasn't been used in ages. And village has ever gone about doing it like this." Inoichi scowled in anger.

"Barbaric," Choza added.

"Bothersome," Shikarai corrected. "It's bothersome. Not to mention a waste of a Tailed Beast."

"Asshole," Inoichi gave Shikarai a slap behind his head. "Be more empathetic."

"Strategists don't exactly get to be empathetic."

"Damn Nara."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kakashi asked, a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Not it," Shikarai immediately replied.

"Not it either," Choza and Inoichi added in unison.

The three friends looked at Sakumo with expectant faces.

Sakumo gave them unimpressed looks. "You three act like Gennin."

In unison, the three friends shrugged. Shikarai was a Nara and that was a reasonable excuse for not wanting to explain the thing to Kakashi in his defense. Choza simply would prefer not to relive some memories and Inoichi simply didn't know how to explain it without any gruesome details. So that left Sakumo, who in Shikarai's opinion was a damned great teacher.

"Kakashi," Sakumo sighed, earning his son's curious look. "What's happening to your teammate is a war tactic that hasn't been used in ages. It was inspired by the Gold and Silver brothers, who years before the First War was swallowed by the Kyuubi in a failed attempt to capture it. They lived by feeding on its flesh which gave then an unusually high chakra reserve and unique abilities."

Shikarai grimaced, glad he was born in the time he was born. Well, the time he was born in was shitty, but not as shitty as that one.

"Inspired, years later, Kumogakure attempted to let their Jinchuriki fuse their Tailed Beast covered chakra into other shinobi. The result was human ticking bombs who could kill hundreds of shinobi on the battlefield before succumbing to their own deaths. The method became known as the _suicide neo-Jinchurikis_. Thankfully it is no longer commonly used."

"What does that have to do with Kiri-nin sealing a Tailed Beast in Rin?"

"It's a variation of the method. Instead of using chakra, they used a whole Tailed Beast. They seal it with an unstable seal and make your teammate a ticking time bomb."

"Then why aren't we stopping them?!" Kakashi raised his voice slightly. "If we don't, then Rin's going to die." The boy, he sounded broken. Desperate.

Choza and Inoichi winced in sympathy, knowing that Kakashi had gone through hell the last couple of months.

"Only an imbecile would stop them."

Shikarai found himself on the receiving end of four glares. Three of which was accusing him of needing to learn not to be an insensitive asshole and the other one was promising to slit his throat if he kept being an asshole.

Ooops?

"Let me rephrase that, only emotionally driven and attached people would do that. A shinobi, with years of experience when it comes to controlling emotions, would know that if they did that...well, then there would be a Tailed Beast loose in the Land of Fire. The Tailed Beast would probably kill the shinobi and the person the shinobi was trying to rescue along with a bunch of people before getting sealed."

Kakashi's shoulders slumped. "...then there's nothing we can do?"

"I didn't say that."

Shikarai found it bothersome how everyone perked up.

"We let them finish sealing the beast. Eliminate all of them, since they're useless when it comes to information. Assess the seal on Rin and then plan from there."

"That isn't a full proof plan..." Kakashi pointed out, prodding for something.

"No, it isn't. But I promised Obito that I'd look after you and Rin."

"Oh, then it's settled then," Inoichi relaxed, suddenly confident.

"Should I cook curry or fried rice tonight?" Sakumo casually wondered.

"I'm paying for our drinks tonight then, Ino, Rai." Choza smiled.

Kakashi frowned at them. "Why are you all acting like Rin's okay?"

"Kiddo, don't you know?" Choza grinned. "A Nara always keep their promises."

.o0o.o0o.

Exactly four seconds after the sealing was completed, a large shadow skimmed across the field and split in four, entrapping the four Kiri-nin that were standing guard at the cave.

Shikarai grittedt, feeling the usual strain of using his clan technique. Sometimes he really hated using his clan techniques, but he knew how useful they were. His shadows have saved his life more times than he could care to count.

"Ichi, Cho, Kakashi. Go."

He heard the sound of lightning cackling as Inoichi, Choza, Kakashi and Sakumo ran forward. The first three entered the cave, while Sakumo stabbed one of the Kiri-nin he was holding with his lightning-covered blade.

Shikarai sighed in relief as the strain he was feeling lessened.

Without the extra strain, he managed to get a better hold on the remaining three Kiri-nin.

"Rai, get back!"

Shikarai leaped to the side, cursing aloud as a Water Dragon attacked him.

He didn't even get a moment to recover as a rain of shuriken was thrown at him by two of the now released Kiri-nin, while the the Kiri-nin who had managed to use a Water Dragon without any seals while being restrained by him attacked Sakumo.

If this wasn't a life or death situation, Shikarai would have loved to fight the clearly stronger Kiri-nin.

Instead, however, his hands flew up into a flurry of seals as he took in a deep breath.

Before any of the shuriken could hit him, he blew out a gust of wind that sent them back to the two Kiri-nin and the one that was fighting against Sakumo.

"Oii, are ya trying to kill me?!" Sakumo yelled as he deflected one of the shuriken.

"Damn. You're still alive." Shikarai deadpanned as he charged towards the two Kiri-nin who were making their way to the river.

With a quick kunai to the neck, he managed to off one of them while the other made it to the river.

"Water Style-"

"This is gonna hurt so damn much," Shikarai grimaced as he stuck his hand into the river. He immediately focused his chakra to his hand, willing it to turn into his Lightning nature one.

It happened fairly quickly, partly due to the control every Nara had and party due to the experience through years of quickly executed techniques.

The Nara immediately felt an incoming surge of headache as he felt his own chakra zapping him while the Kiri-nin screamed out in pain of being electrocuted. Once he was sure that the Kiri-nin was _dead_ , Shikarai stopped and took his hand out.

He winced, knowing he wouldn't be using his hand for a day or two. The medic-nin were going to get on his ass about how reckless and self-destructive he had been. They'd probably not heal it completely just to teach him a lesson, so he'll probably have to ask Yoshino for help. And Yoshino would tear him a new one before maybe helping him.

"Bothersome," Shikarai sighed, feeling a migraine.

He barely had enough chakra left to do anything else at the moment, considering he had just gotten back from the battlefield today and gotten himself involve in this drama he was in.

He would kill Minato for not giving Rin a Hirashiin kunai.

"What's bothersome is me having to deal with my cute student trying to kill me for years now."

"Don't call me cute. It's weird."

With a chuckle, Sakumo pulled him up.

Shikarai cursed, knowing that Sakumo had purposely grabbed his injured hand.

"Let's go check on the others~!" Sakumo sang, walking on ahead towards the cave.

Muttering about his sadistic teacher, Shikarai followed along.

They were met with the sight of four Kiri-nin. One who, ironically, had received a chidori through the chest. Two who were crushed, courtesy of Choza. And the last one who had his throat slit by Inoichi.

"Got any information?" Shikarai raised an eyebrow at the Yamanaka, knowing that the blond only slit throats after gathering information.

"...suicide mission like you said. His squad was promised that their families would be cared for in exchange."

Shikarai scoffed, knowing that Kirigakure would not care for the family of those who had been killed. Judging by Inoichi and Choza's frowns, they knew that as well. The shinobi world couldn't afford honoring promises like that.

"Rin, wake up, Rin!"

Their attention were drawn to Kakashi who was kneeling down beside Rin.

With a gasp, Rin sat up, eyes wide in fear and confusion.

 _'Fuckin' Madara,'_ Shikarai cursed in his head. If he was as overpowered as Naruto or Sasuke, he'd kill the Uchiha himself. But for now, all he could do was make sure to get rid of the seal in Rin's heart. No matter what.

Not showing any outward emotion, he strode towards Kakashi and Rin.

"Nohara," he calmly said, earning the girl's attention.

"N-Nara-sama..."

"Can you walk?"

With a hesitant nod, Rin forced herself up, stumbling slightly.

Shikarai's eyes softened as the usually stoic Kakashi supported the girl.

"Shikarai, what about the-"

"I'll figure it out. Give me twenty minutes." Shikarai cut Inoichi off, not wanting to scare Rin with knowledge that she was a ticking time bomb.

But, judging by the calculating look the girl had, she probably already knew that as well.

"Sakumo, Choza."

The two straightened up.

"We're gonna put some distance away from here. I need you two to go ahead and make sure the path is relatively safe."

With a nod, the two took off.

"We're both chakra exhausted. Why did you let them take off?" Inoichi asked as soon as they were gone.

Kakashi and Rin seemed just as confused as him.

Shikarai, however, looked at Rin and Kakashi. "Rin. Stop being pessimistic. Kakashi. Trust me a little." The he looked at Inoichi. "I didn't know you were chakra exhausted, you dumbass."

"Oh my, the almighty Nara! Here I thought they knew everything!" Inoichi teased.

Shikarai rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter anyway, I just wanted those two to leave so I can think without Sakumo-sensei doting on Kakashi and Choza being a mother-hen."

"Point taken."

Rin giggled in amusement.

"That being said, everyone shut up and let me do what I do best."

"Sleep?" Inoichi teased.

"Drink?" Kakashi wondered.

"Smoke?" Rin innocently offered. "You should cut back on that habit, Nara-sama."

"I hate all of you."

"Nah, that takes too much energy from you lazy Nara."

Inoichi really annoyed him sometimes.

"Shut up and let me think."

* * *

.o0o.o0o.

Chapter End.

.o0o.o0o.

* * *

 _ **Author's note:** bam! Updated. Surprised?! Ha! Nah. Tbh, this story was just gonna be a one-shot, but after the response I got from it...well, surprise~? So stay tuned for Shikarai's antics, everyone poking fun at Shikarai, Shikarai wondering why he didn't just become a shut in, Shikarai wanting to tear Minato a new one, Minato avoiding appearing on my story, etc._

 _Shikarai's quote of day: "Us Nara may be lazy, but authors are more lazy."_

 **Questions:**

 **1\. You've seen what Shikarai is like with Shikaku, Choza, Inoichi, Yoshino and Kushina. What do you think he's like with the rest from his generation? (Mikoto, Fugaku, the Hyuuga twins, Tsume, Shibi, etc.)**

 **2\. Does Shikarai seem overpowered?**


End file.
